


At First Sight

by xHaruka17x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bottom Castiel, Minor Character Death, Multi, PI Detectives, Photographer Dean, Porn business, Sexual Situations, Slight pining, Solo artist Castiel, Stalking, Top Dean, Travels, Valium, cam shows, sexual infatuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: A surveillance job for a successful photographer turns quite interesting when it involves a stalker and a solo cam show porn star.Destiel Reverse Bang





	At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my awesome partner for this Bang, artist Knowmefirst!

  
**Las Vegas, Dean’s loft**

  
Dean was finally home. He felt jet lagged and still mellow from the Valium he took. All Dean wanted to do was shower and crash on his comfy memory foam mattress. Oh, how he had missed his bed. However, he desperately wanted to look over the amazing images he had been able to capture. Digital photography made things much easier for him in terms of being able to edit his work quickly.  
  


  


He unloaded his large duffel bag onto his bed. Carefully, he took out his precious cargo and moved over to his work station. Taking a moment, Dean looked at his three best shots that hung over his editing desk. These enlarged prints had started his career as a photographer. They never ceased to make him smile.

Sita the tiger and her cubs had gotten Dean the recognition as a photographer across the globe. It had taken weeks of him camping out in the dense and vast forest, making sure he stayed well out of the tiger’s inner territory. Upsetting an expecting mother to be, had most definitely not been an option. He had waited and watched. Dean had stayed in stealth mode, rain or shine. It had been the most challenging expedition of his life. It had been thrilling and terrifying all at once. One wrong move on his part and the tiger could have seen him as a threat.

Someone upstairs had to be watching out for him. The whole thing had fallen into his lap. A long time friend and fellow photographer, Garth, had gotten ill. Garth had a gift for taking animal pictures. No matter the species, they all seemed to love him. Everything changed after that. He had humbly and repeatedly thanked Garth ever since.

After Sita, National Geographic had continued to use his services. Dean had been able to get two other jobs that landed his images as the cover photos. Getting the opportunity to photograph the Arctic wolf had been an exhilarating high. Wolves, no matter the country or state he saw them in, had always been beautiful and fascinating to him. He was able to capture stunning images in the three week long trip. He had also been freezing his balls off and had grimly been honest with himself, that colder climates were most definitely not for him.

When he was sent to multiple parks for another project with National Geographic, Dean had been privy to some of the most gorgeous national and wild parks across the US. From mountain tops to rivers and creeks, nature knew just how to take one’s breath away. Dean had found a new respect for animals and nature as a whole after his expeditions with National Geographic.

He kept them proudly on display to remind himself daily to be thankful and grateful. They were the first thing anyone coming into his place would see. He also had a few other collections of his favorite images on display around his pad.

After Sita and in between the wolf and the parks, Dean had gotten quite a few calls from other magazines. A bit overwhelmed and shocked at first, he found himself suddenly being sought after when just months before he could barely sell a photograph to a lowly tabloid.

After seven years of constant and various types of jobs, Dean had one hell of a portfolio. The subjects were boundless. Dean freelanced for a few regular magazines and enjoyed it. It paid very well and gave him the representation he needed as well as desired.

The photographer tended to stick to being able to drive to wherever the job took him. Whether it was for a magazine covering the best types of food down south or a red carpet event in Hollywood, he preferred driving.

The only jobs Dean accepted that he would have to fly, accompanied by Valiums, was for National Geographic. Dean couldn’t turn his back on the magazine that had taken a chance on him and got him to where he was now. Fear of flying or not.

Dean inserted the chip into his laptop to download the pictures.The photographer glanced at the downloading window’s time indicator and he suddenly felt extremely tired. His muscles were sore and he really needed a shower.

“Ugh...I stink” He growled out loud, face snarled in disgust as he caught a whiff of himself. The sixteen hour flight to capture some Koalas and Kangaroos in Australia had made him reek.

Dean stood and stretched as he started towards his pressure powered shower. Man he missed his shower. He stepped inside, turned on the shower and basked in the feeling of the multiple jet heads pulsing hot water at his sore muscles. Dean grabbed his loofah, lathering it in his favorite body wash of Old Spice Timber body wash and inhaled the spicy and calming aroma. It never failed to relax him. It gave him a sense of _home_. Dean took his time as he washed his hair with his REDKEN Go Clean Daily Care Shampoo. He massaged his scalp as he went. He always missed this scent when he was on a job. He couldn’t risk shampoos with a strong scent when trying to get close to wildlife on the few expeditions he embarked on. It also made traveling much lighter. Once satisfied, he stepped under the main shower head and let the water slide over his freckled and sun kissed skin in waves. He watched as it took away the dirt and grime of his travel.

Once out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his hips and reached for his razor. He didn’t so much mind a beard but he preferred to be smooth shaven. He was just about done with his ritual when his cell rang in the living room.

“Damn it” He growled out as he dropped his razor on the counter and made his way to his living room and to his phone on bare feet.

When he grabbed his cell he had just missed his father’s call. Dean smirked and pressed the call button. If John was calling him, it meant he and Dean’s uncle Bobby were checking up on him or wanted something.

 _“Dean”_ John Winchester’s gruff voice greeted.

“Hey dad, was in the shower” Dean explained as he scratched his neck.

 _“Thought so. How was your trip?”_ His father asked.

“Good, got great shots. Just way too long in the flying death trap” Dean groaned in the phone, causing John to laugh on the other end, bringing a smirk to Dean’s lips. They had always been close.

 _“I’m glad you made it back in one piece. I know it's pretty late, but I wanted to catch you before bed”_ John told him warmly.

Dean yawned as he eyed his comfy memory foam bed across the room. “Yup, was just getting ready to turn in. What’s up?” He asked as he walked over to his desk where the pictures were still downloading. Only a few minutes left to go.

 _“I’d like you to come into the office in the morning. We have a stalker case we can use your eyes on. Well, that’s if you’re not booked for another job”_ John half teased.

Dean took out his old fashioned leather bound agenda from his duffel bag to check his calendar for his up coming jobs. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. “I actually have nothing on the books for the next few weeks.”

 _“Perfect! See you in the morning. Bring coffee”_ His father added.

Dean laughed, Bobby made the worse possible coffee on the planet. “Yes Sir”

  


  


As he stepped out of his car, Dean’s gaze landed on the ‘Winchester & Singer Private Investigations’ sign. The sight of the old, yet well loved single floored office never failed to make him smile. Neither of the two old men had been able to just ‘relax’ and go fishing every day when they had retired. It wasn’t in their blood. Both had been heavily decorated Detectives. Before their retirements John was a Narcotics Detective for twenty years while Bobby was a Homicide Detective for twenty five years.

The Private Investigator Office had been up and running within a year. There was no denying that John Winchester and Bobby Singer knew what they were doing. They have been successful private detectives for ten years now.

Dean grabbed the three black coffees from his passenger seat and headed inside. The scent of leather, books, and whiskey hit his nose and only served to broaden his smile. There was something to be said about familiarity. To his left he eyed the small waiting room with the old darkened beige carpet. A well-used pecan colored love seat took up the far wall, while two ancient cream colored leather chairs flanked it on each side. The furniture encased the round coffee table in the center.. The walls were an off shade of white and the only picture hanging was of a wood made African dancing tribe depiction.

The carved artwork had always made Dean feel as if the four dancing figures would just come out of the frame and into the room. A mix of uneasiness yet familiarity sat in the pit of his stomach. He had never cared for the eerie thing. It had been a gift from one of Bobby’s first clients. The old man insisted it was a representation of a humble wellness and life of the tribe.

“Well well, look at what the cat dragged in” Dean was greeted by Bobby who pulled him into a tight hugged before releasing him and taking his own coffee from him. “Thank gawds. That damn machine doesn’t work right” The old man grumbled before taking a sip from his styrofoam cup.

Dean smirked and knew better than to say it was the operator that caused the issue.

“You still hate that thing after all this time” Bobby mused as he walked past it, huffing a teasing gruff.

Every single time Dean walked into the place he would find himself rooted to the spot staring at the freaky thing. He shrugged and rolled his shoulders in order to get himself moving once more and headed towards the two PIs’ shared office down the hall.

“What happened to the last receptionist?” Dean questioned as he and Bobby walked into the double open doors of the office. Dean spotted his father on the phone sitting at his desk. John smiled up at him as he tried finishing the phone conversation.

“She didn’t work out” Bobby simply stated as he sat himself in his favorite sofa chair. The old cider chair was an eyesore but was well loved by the old man. He was practically molded to it.

Dean took a seat in one of the guess chairs as he placed John’s coffee on the man’s desk.

“You too, I’ll tell Dean. Bye” John hung up the phone and reached for his coffee. “Yes! Fuel” John eagerly took a sip and relaxed back into his comfortable leather chair. He made a loud pleased sound as he then smiled at Dean. “That was your brother on the phone. Says ‘Hi’”

Dean nodded before topping off his own coffee. “How is Sam?” He asked. It was more out of politeness then any real interests. The brothers had never really gotten along sadly. They were too different in their ways and views. The rift between them had only grown after John and their mother Mary had divorced when the boys had been teenagers.

Dean still wasn’t clear on what had happened exactly back then. John had simply told him it had been a mutual agreement and that it was what was best for everyone involved. Dean still remembered when the judge during the divorce had addressed him and Sam. Their parents shared custody; however, the boys each had had the option to choose who they wanted to live with. Sam had gone with Mary while Dean had wanted to stay with John.

“He’s good.” John stated looking at Dean knowingly. As long as Sam was healthy and happy, the brotherly involvement ended there, on both ends. “Now, we have a case we can very much use your help with” He started as he changed the conversation.

“We need your sharp eye” Bobby added as he still happily nursed his large coffee.

On occasions, Dean had been brought in on cases as a hired camera. He would do surveillance and snap pictures of infidel husband and CEOs caught in compromising situations. However, he never actually got involved physically. That was up to his father and Bobby. They actually paid him pretty damn well when he did surveillance for them.

“Alright so what will I be snapping pictures of?” He asked as he threw away his empty coffee cup in the trash bin on the side of John’s desk.

“Hello?” A woman’s voice sounded from down the hall. Dean spun around in his chair and glanced at Bobby who looked ready for a nap.

“Come on back!” John called out as he stood from his desk to greet the person and motioned for Dean to stand.

“Hi Mr.Winchester” A smiling woman with short fire red hair wearing a ‘wookiee lover’ t-shirt with jeans bounced into the room and hugged John.

“How are you Charlie?” John inquired with a smile.

“I’m great, Meg is parking the car” The red head beamed as she mentioned her partner.

Dean watched on as his father talked amicably with ‘Charlie’. He couldn’t help but smile. His father had always had a way with people; it's what had made him a good detective. Reading people and assessing the situation came naturally to him. He made Dean feel ridiculously proud. He had seen his father consul terrified wives that were being stalked by their estranged husbands. He had witnessed his father deal with burned employees wanting dirt on their bosses. It gave him a sense of ease knowing that John had a gift when it came to people. Dean had definitely inherited that from the man.

“This is my son Dean, he’s the surveillance expert” John also fibbed with the grace of a bird taking flight. The man winked at Dean as a play along while Bobby snorted in his cup.

“Hans Solo, at your service” Dean joked, gaining a bright smile from the bubbly redhead. However before she could reply, a second woman with dark curls and wearing a raven colored leather jacket strutted into the room.

“Smooth” The new comer commented as her garnet colored lips turned into a condescending smile. Her brown eyes regarded Dean with bemused curiosity.

There was something about her that rubbed Dean the wrong way. It was almost like a snake slithering over his foot type of feeling. It took all of his self control not to shudder from the chill that ran down his spine.

“This is my partner Meg.” Charlie introduced, practically beaming as she swayed back and forth. Dean smirked at them. Charlie had a happy peppy energy that was a huge contrast to ‘Meg’.

“Dean” The photographer offered as he shook Meg’s hand.

“Pleasure” Her voice sounded like a purring cat. Dean was allergic to cats.

“Let’s get started” Bobby grumbled as he now stood while holding a file for their case. The old man motioned toward the left of him where two sage color love seats and a matching sofa were squared off around a round coffee table. It served as an interview area for clients.

Bobby and John ushered everyone to take a seat. The clients took up one of the love seats while Bobby took the other, leaving John and Dean to share the sofa.

“Ok son, just to catch you up, Charlie and Meg have hired us to tail one of their employees” John started.

“He’s been getting fan mail that’s just over the top obsessive. From some of the details mentioned, the creep is definitely stalking the guy.” Bobby added as he started to lay out the file and its contents on the table.

John handed Dean one of the emailed letters to look over.

  


__  
**/”You will look so pretty all tied up and at my mercy, begging me to let you go. I will mark that pretty soft skin of yours, make sure to brand you as mine. No one will want you when I’m done. You will only belong to me”/**  


__  
**/I’ll find you. I have a place all ready for you. The chains waiting to keep you from moving. Oh I’m sure you’ll try and get free, in fact I hope you do. It will only make the chains hurt that much more. I can’t wait to watch my cum spill from that pretty pink hole of yours, all pink and bloodied.”/**  


__  
**/”That pretty mouth of yours is just begging to be fucked. I want to pass my knife on that pretty soft skin. Mark it all up. I will go nice and slow to make sure you feel every drag. You will feel it every time I pierce your skin. I know you like toys, your pictures show me that. I wonder if you will like my toys. I want to see that pretty face of your full of tears and in pain. I’m hard just thinking about cuming all over your pretty face/”**  


__  
**/”My pretty Emmanuel, I will make you submit to me. You will be mine. I see what you want, you show it in your pictures. I’ll make sure it hurts. Do as I please with your pretty little ass till you bleed for me”/**  


  


“The guy really likes using the word ‘pretty’” Dean murmured.

Dean’s eyes narrowed as he continued reading the sick and twisted letters. The name, ‘Emmanuel’ pulled something familiar inside of him. _‘I know that name’_ He thought to himself.

“What does your employee say about these?” Dean wondered. The few he just looked over where downright perverse and sinister. There were specific things mentioned in a way that made Dean’s skin crawl. The stalker obviously watched him regularly.

“Emmanuel doesn’t know” Charlie responded solemnly.

“How can he not know? There’s at least twenty of these emails” John asked as he looked over the pile. Charlie shifted on the sofa next to her partner as she eyed the display on the coffee table.

“Meg is the one that handles payroll for the solo artists and the subscriptions/subscriber billing.” She started, gaining all three mens attention. “I handle the tech support and help our employees work their profiles and cameras. Meg and I share the task of 'fan mail'. We designed it so all of our employees personal profile emails go straight to the admins emails. We filter through them. It's how we find out if any of our solos are being stalk. We set up the emails this way to protect our employees. It keeps them from getting in trouble and going against their contract as well as sheltering them from haters.” Charlie promptly informed them. “Its how we realized that Emmanuel was being stalked.”

“Don’t get us wrong here. We’ve had plenty of creeps professing their undying love or how they want to do sick things to one of our solo stars. I mean we thought this one was just another creep, only his emails became more frequent. Usually the weirdos only send one or two, three at the most. When there’s no reply, they give up” Meg added as she scanned the billing forms she had brought.

“So you are the ones that reply?” John asked.

“Yeah, but it's usually a generic response. The weirder ones we don’t bother so it won’t give the perps hope of contact.” Charlie replied as Meg pointed something out to her on the billing report. Then both girls looked up at Dean. Charlie gave him an arched brow and Meg gave him an amused smirk. Dean felt put on the spot.

“What?” The photographer demanded as Charlie started going through other parts of the report in a rush.

“See, I don’t forget a name- faces sure- but not a name. There isn’t exactly an massive load of men named Dean Winchester” Meg announced completely happy with herself as she handed over the document to John.

Dean’s eyes went wide. Emmanuel… he knew he had recognized that name. He looked over at his father who was looking at the paper Meg had handed him and a panic started to fill inside of him. His heart raced and he could feel his hands sweat. He had never officially come out to his father and if this was really what he thought, well, he couldn’t explain it away now.

“So, you have a membership at ExoticHarps.com?” John asked, making Dean look up at him like a deer in headlights. Shit. It really was the Emmanuel he was thinking of.

When John looked over at him, to Dean’s other relief there's was nothing but amusement in the man’s eyes. When a smile finally broke over John’s face and he started laughing, Dean released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. His father slapped him on the shoulder as he laughed and handed the document back over to Meg.

“You are even a frequent ‘Private show’ member. Maybe you’re the stalker” Meg joked, making everyone around the table laugh as Dean tried his best from turning tomato red.

Charlie was the first one to take pity on the photographer. “Alright well, Dean since you’re already familiar with our business, more or less, I think this will actually help”

“Right, so you know who Emmanuel is. That’s already going to make things easier for surveillance” Bobby grumbled as he took some notes on his old school notepad.

“Alright, now, I want to know why you two think this guy actually poses a threat to your employee. As you’ve said it's not the first creep to write ‘love letters’. Charlie from the details you gave me, the solos don’t have access to the emails, and there’s no actual physical address anywhere on the site. The P.O. box is in the next town over. All your employees pictures are encrypted so they can’t leave the site. All of the employees have ‘stage names’ to keep them anonymous and prevent anyone from contacting them.” John stated as he looked over his notes.

Dean was still trying to get his heart to calm down after this rush of… he wasn’t sure exactly. He was close to his father, yes, but he had never fully come out and told the man he was bi. He looked over at John and tried to focus on what was going on now. His father didn’t seem to care one bit and he wasn’t acting any differently towards him. However, he was sure they would talk about it later. The photographer took a deep breathe and made himself relax. He needed to focus on the case in front of them.

“Yeah, we try to keep our men and women safe. This is a job. We try to make it so that when they go home, this doesn’t follow them. We’ve been pretty damn successful at doing just that for the last six years.” Charlie voiced.

Meg placed a hand on the bubbly red head's knee and looked at her. Charlie’s face turned from proud to worried as she nodded at her partner.

“We’re very worried because of this” Meg informed them as Charlie handed over her tablet she had brought. The three men huddled together to look at the screen. It was an email sent from ‘Unknown’ which made all three of them frown. The subject line simply read ‘I found you’. There was a short video attached and Charlie pressed play.

The quality wasn’t perfect and had obviously been taken by a cell phone from a car. They could see the side of a steering wheel as the camera focused on a coffee shop across the street. The view was then zoomed in, which only served to make the video blurry yet one could easily see who the person taking the video was directing it at. Emmanuel was sitting outside a coffee shop, enjoying his coffee and reading a book.

The low key video’s sound was as great as the grimy visual. The sounds of the busy street flowed over the speakers as cars passed by in both directions. The view suddenly turned abruptly and focused on a police officer that was at the window.

 _“You can’t park here. Move on”_ The police officer barked. The video ended there.

“When was this sent?” Bobby asked as they replayed the video looking over the details and especially focusing on the police officer. If they could get a clear glimpse of the badge or name it would give them a lead. Someone that had actually seen the perp they were looking for and a credible one at that.

“Two days ago. Its infuriating because I’ve tried to hack into this ‘Unknown’s account and I can’t! I’ve never come across something I couldn’t trace or hack into. That email address is so well encrypted that it bounced off all kinds of towers across the US and can’t be pinned down. Hell, it's one of my own tricks but so much more advanced… its pissing me off” Charlie growled as she crossed her arms.

“Ok we need to move on this. Two days is a lot of time. Has Emmanuel worked in the last two days?” Bobby demanded.

“Yeah he worked yesterday” Meg informed him. “Emmanuel’s actual name is Castiel Novak. I have his address here” She instructed as she handed John the information. She was smiling like a snake at Dean. “Now don’t go and be a big perv and peek in on Cassie”

Dean rolled his eyes as his father and Bobby ignored the jab. “From what we can tell, the coffee shop is ‘Beans 'n Cream Cafe’ on the upper south part of town. Dean you can tail Em- Castiel from his apartment. I’m gonna guess he frequents that cafe sense he looked so at ease in the video. You know what to do from there” John strategized.

Dean did know. Surveillance was second nature to him. He knew how to be invisible in order to get the shots he needed as a photographer. There was something about being able to capture rare moments with his lenses that gave Dean a sense of pride. It wasn’t easy, one had to be patient and dedicated. His ability to snap the perfect images had helped his father and uncle on a few cases. They had been regarded as essential evidence in those cases. Dean needed to get the right photos if they wanted to make sure this stalker didn't hurt Castiel or anyone else.

“Alright, we will keep you two informed as we progress” John told Charlie and Meg as the ladies stood up to leave.

“Thank you” Charlie was genuine in her thanks while Meg just smirked at Dean.

He really did not like that woman.

  


  


“Hey” Dean wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt shy as he and John were alone looking over the case. Bobby had excused himself, claiming he was in need of food.

John looked at his son who appeared extremely uncomfortable. He came to lean back against his desk as Dean paced. “Dean”

“It never came up and I didn’t know how to just tell you” The photographer voiced quickly. He stood up straight and looked at his father resolved. He hated this slight fear he felt but he wasn’t going to hide who he was, not from his father.

John smiled warmly at him. “Son, you are a thirty five year old man. Your sexual preferences have nothing to do with me, as long as you keep them on the legal spectrum” He joked and huffed a laugh as he stood and placed his hands on Dean’s neck. “You’re my son. Straight, gay, bi, trans, I don’t care as long as you're happy and healthy.”

Dean snorted and hugged his father. “Although, if you wanted to be a woman, you’d make a seriously intimidating one with your height and build” John teased and both burst out laughing.

“No, I’m just bi dad. Not looking to change genders” Dean confirmed. He suddenly felt extremely light as a relief he had no idea had been weighing him down evaporated.

“I’ve known for a while Dean. I just figured you’d tell me when you were ready” John informed him gently.

“Since when?” Dean demanded.

They sat across from each other as John thought back. “You remember when you were sixteen and Sam had gotten suspended from school for drugs?”

“Yeah, he was just twelve!” Dean smirked. However his moss green eyes turned somber as he remembered what had followed when he had gotten home that day from soccer practice. “You and Mom had a huge fight”

John nodded. “Yeah we did. While you were at soccer, I went through your room looking for drugs”

“What?!” Dean looked at his father with wide eyes.

“Your mother and I had argued about where Sam had gotten the marijuana he was suspended for. When I went looking through you room, I didn’t find drugs, instead I found your porn stash” John was grinning as Dean wiped his hand over his face. “You had a pretty even stack of girl mags and… what were they called? Twink mags? I actually started laughing when I found them. I was relieved it wasn’t drugs. I put them back so you wouldn’t know, I didn’t want to upset you, especially when you were just figuring yourself out”

Dean shook his head as he listened to his father.

“You never said anything. You never dated a boy, at least not that we were aware of. And then I got my conformation when I visited you in college.”

“What? When?” Dean queried.

“You remember that day I sprung a surprise visit on you?” Dean nodded. “Well, I got the surprise first we could say” John laughed. “I was headed to your door room and your door was open. There you were, making out with a cute guy on your lap.”

“Fuck that’s embarrassing” Dean remembered that day. He had been making out with this cute foreign student from Russia. When Dean had left him after their make out session, he had found John waiting for him out front of the dorms on the lawn. He remembered thinking he was so lucky his father hadn’t seen him. He hadn’t been ready then to tell him either.

“So, back to business. If this Castiel or Emmanuel is your type, try not to bed him until the case is over yeah?” John teased.

“Dad!” Dean groaned.

John laughed.

  


  


Finding Beans 'n Cream Cafe was simple. The place was a modest and quaint old fashioned bakery and coffee styled venue. It had an array of no more than four tiny wooden tables and wiry chairs with small faded baby blue and white checked paroles that matched the flaking blue paint of the store front. It wasn’t much to look at by any means, yet the shop seemed to have a strong flow of patrons that frequented it. Dean had been able to hide his beast of a car a few alleys over, under an overhead.

Dean was perched on a store rooftop across the street, overlooking the busy shopping area that was lined with stores as well as unique delis and restaurants. He could see why Castiel Novak a.k.a Emmanuel enjoyed it. Dean had been tailing him for the better part of a week now and the guy had a routine.

Monday to Saturday he jogged five miles at exactly six am sharp for forty five minutes. His body was tone and it very much explained the perfect roundness of his perky ass. Ok Dean had to focus, but the running shorts ‘Castiel’ wore were not doing him any favors. No jogging on Sundays.

Mondays, Tuesday and Wednesdays, Castiel practically lived at Beans ‘n Cream Cafe. He lived only about a block away and didn’t seem to own a vehicle. So every morning after his run, he would go home and shower, put on jeans and some kind of trendy top and head to the cafe. He would sit in one of the slightly worn tables out front, hidden from the sun by parole and would take out his tablet. Dean couldn’t see what the guy was doing but he seemed to be reading. Maybe a novel. Dean would watch the solo artist laugh to himself and get quite intrigued and in a trans as the shop owner sauntered back and forth to refill Castiel’s cup who never so much as glanced his way. Obviously the owner was used to his regular customer being lost in whatever was on the tablet. He didn’t budge until almost two in the afternoon.

Mondays and Thursday evenings he went to a Yoga studio at seven in the evening that was just a short block from the Beans 'n Cream Cafe. Again, Dean had to continuously adjust his stance as his jeans tended to get uncomfortably tight while he watched Castiel get into the ‘Downward Facing Dog’ pose and the ‘Supine Spinal Twist’ pose. For two hours he watched Cas and did absolutely nothing to help Dean’s libido. It also didn’t help that he had a lack of action for the last month. Watching Castiel get into flexible positions brought the images back to when Dean had last paid ExoticHarps.com for a private viewing of ‘Emmanuel’. He had instructed the solo porn start to moan his name and the breathy raspy version of Dean’s name escaping those plush pink lips while fucking himself slowly on a dildo that was quite close to Dean’s actual size. It happened just a month ago and remembering it really didn't help him during his surveillance assignment.

On Friday evenings, Castiel would go to a local pub, again just down the street from his apartment building and would met up with two friends. They would meet up at nine sharp and all three would leave by midnight. Dean had been able to take clear shots of the two, one was an older blonde man who only seemed to wear v-neck shirts with over priced scarfs while the other was a shy looking man that liked suit jackets and jeans. After he had sent off the pics to his father, the two friends had come back as Balthazar Roche and Inias Sky. Both were clean so Dean keep vigilance.

During Castiel’s routine, every Wednesday at three in the afternoon, he would stop into a chic lace boutique. Dean had groaned when he realized the small place was a specialty shop for lingerie. Castiel never left without a bag. Dean promptly remembered all the steamy and seductive photos of ‘Emmanuel’ in varieties of lingerie. Most were classy and downright sinful. Dean had saved a few of them on his laptop.

After two weeks of daily surveillance, Dean could easily see the man was one of routine and that didn’t seem to like leaving the surroundings he was familiar with. No car or bike, and he even had his groceries delivered up to his apartment.

Dean had watched the modern stucco apartment building the solo porn star resided at. It was a clean and well maintained structure. It had a small surrounding black iron gate as well as a security guard in the lobby for any and all guests to sign in. This was a small blessing knowing that the stalker couldn’t just waltz right into the guy’s residence.

It was currently Sunday evening and Castiel hadn’t left his place once. Sundays seemed to be the guy’s relax at home day. Dean was in the confines of his beloved car as he went over the pictures. Lucky for him technology seemed to love him and he had found this very nifty device that allowed him to Bluetooth over any pictures selected directly from his camera to his father’s email and phone. Made looking up suspects that much quicker.

He was going through the many pictures to try and find a recurring face, however it was a bit difficult since Castiel stuck to the same routines. Well, as it turned out, so did others around the neighborhood apparently. Many times he found the same faces in the pictures surrounding Castiel. Dean bit his lower lip. Surveillance could be long and downright exhausting when something didn’t just clearly popped up as _‘off’_.

Most of the people were regulars of the same places Castiel frequented. Many of which were all wrapped up into their own worlds, sipping teas Dean couldn’t pronounce or coffees with low fat milk. The photographer groaned as he flipped through pictures after pictures. There was the same old retired couple that gave people relationship goals, sitting every morning at the Beans 'n Cream Cafe. Cuddled together and sharing soft smiles. There were the three suits. Dean had dubbed them the nickname when he saw them every single morning, two men and one woman that met up at the same outside table of the cafe and drank in silence while each read a newspaper with scowls on their faces. They showed up at 7:10am sharp and left at exactly at 7:45 am.

There were quite a few regulars, but as Dean looked through the pictures and from what he himself had witness, no one really seemed to pay much attention to Castiel besides the owner of the cafe that greeted him every morning. Dean’s moss green eyes looked appreciatively over a picture of Castiel from yesterday exiting the lingerie boutique. The guy had the most beautiful sky blue eyes Dean had ever seen. Sometimes they looked darker like a shining cobalt blue. Watching him online over the screen didn’t do the guy justice, not that the pictures were so much better but Dean’s lenses were anything but basic.

A car honking took his attention from the picture. He looked up, green eyes scanning the surroundings in the darkening evening when a glimpse of someone hiding by the alley of the adjoin building to the apartment caught his eye. The headlights of a moped almost hitting the driver of a mini cooper which had been where the honk came from, illuminated the shadow lingering.

On reflects Dean snapped away with his camera. He somehow managed a clear shot of half of the guy’s face before he was gone. He studied it briefly and sent it to his father’s email. The ‘shadow’ was a man and if Dean had to guess, he was about his high. The surrounding cement enclosure next to the black iron gate was seven feet high.

He scanned back through the previous pictures and after almost five minutes, he found him. The shadow of a man was peaking out from the corner of a picture where Castiel was leaving the pub. Tall man in a all black. From the looks of it he was wearing a biker’s riding leather jacket.

Dean carefully looked through a few other pictures and sure enough, a dark man in all black, or just barely a shadow of him. Dean looked up and around the street and area he was in. He wasn’t sure if the guy was it but it was ‘off’ enough to make his skin tingle. He wanted to go home and properly go through the pictures to see if he could find a better shot, and he wondered if the guy had actually left.

Just as he started up the impala, its resounding purr putting a hum in Dean’s veins, the distinctive ‘voom’ sounds of a motorcycle starting up followed by its ‘vim’ pitch made Dean look over towards the opposite side of the solo porn star’s apartment building. The flash of ultra-bright LED headlights that dipped into a ‘V’ flashed across the small dark street. Dean kept his eyes looked and his camera pointed and snapped away as the black and midnight blue bike zoomed off in a rush and turned right at the stop sign a block away.

Dean looked down at the picture. A Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle. The photographer new his bikes, but preferred a deep rumbling roar of a Harley-Davidson motorcycle that had a unique ground grumble that roared. He quickly sent the pictures to his father’s email account, irritated that he hadn’t been able to get a shot of the license plate.

  


  


Dean could hear the low hum of people talking as he walked into the office. He found John, Bobby along with Charlie and Meg sitting around the coffee table. Charlie looked upset and edgy while Meg oozed agitation.

“What’s going on?” He asked as all four sets of eyes looked up at him.

“More creepy e-mails from Unknown to Emmanuel” John clarified as he handed Dean a single piece of paper.

  
__  
**/”I found you in your tower. No one can keep you from me, but I promise you: I will find a way to get to you and then we will be together for all eternity. In our own world where I’ll make you scream and no one will hear you. You will like that. I have already checked out the security of your tower and it’s minimal. So don’t worry, nothing will keep me from you and soon, you’ll feel my knives and we’ll enjoy it while I burn my name into that lovely ass of yours. I saw what you bought last Wednesday. You will look so pretty for me, all chained up, your cock leaking while I take you apart. No one else better see you in it, or I’ll make sure you regret disobeying me, although I will enjoy punishing you. You are mine and soon, everyone will know it.”/**  
  


A chill of panic ran down Dean’s spine. “Did you get any hits on the guy with the motorcycle?” He asked.

“Yes and no. It’s a partial visual and we are working on it. The bike might actually be easier to trace. I have a few leads we are looking into” Bobby informed him gruffly.

“Well in the meantime, Castiel is a sitting duck!” Meg growled out.

“He doesn’t even know, I’m not sure if that's worse or not.” Charlie mumbled as she looked over the threatening emails. “Shouldn’t we just tell him? I mean how are we even protecting him!?” The fiery red head demanded at the three men in the room. Fierce eyes flared with protective anger for her employee if not friend.

“Actually, I have an idea” Meg said calmly, gaining everyone’s attention. She smirked with a glint in her dark eyes as she pointedly looked at Dean and arched an elegant brow.

“Well then spit it out!” Bobby growled out gaining an amused huff out of John as his impatience.

“Our dear ‘Emmanuel’ is scheduled for new pictures soon. The ones on the website are six months old, time for new teasers. You are a professional photographer, we can update the schedule to have the photo shoot with you now. That way, he is not alone, you have an excuse to be with him for a few days are so and hopefully you two pops can find this asshole and hang him” Meg introduced the idea with the full expectation of it being followed through as she stood there expectantly, arms crossed over her chest, waiting.

Before Dean could even say anything John rose up and turn to Dean. “That’s actually a great idea”

“What!”

“Think about it Dean. You’re trained, you can protect the guy all by doing your job and taking pictures of him. I don’t think the perp will come towards him if his ‘fascination’ is with someone. Just try to prolong the shoot, take your time, do your magic and stay around him as much as you can. It would give Bobby and I time to run the few leads we have” His father voiced.

Dean had been trained by John himself and Bobby since he could walk, how to fight and defend himself and others when they couldn’t protect themselves. There had been a handful of cases where Dean did help them and had kicked ass. Yet, that wasn’t exactly what was bothering him about this particular situation. It was the fact that he had masturbated more times than he could count to ‘Emmanuel’ and he wasn’t sure he could face the guy with a straight face.

John was just watching him. His whiskey colored eyes studied him as a twitch of his left eyebrow along with the all-white teeth smile that followed told Dean his father had completely figured out his dilemma and was now laughing at him.

“Ballz” Bobby shot up out of his seat and squinted his glare at Dean. “Just stay alert and for god sake try to keep it in your damn pants!” He growled out then grabbed his cell phone and walked out to track down the motorcycle.

  


  


  


Dean parked the Impala, grabbed his gear and headed towards the doors of the apartment building. Charlie and Meg had set everything up with Castiel. Surprisingly, the solo artist preferred doing the pictures in his apartment instead of a studio. Charlie had explained that Castiel needed to be where he felt the most comfortable in order to ‘perform’, whether it was for videos or photos to be taken.

The security guard that stood behind the tall marble counter assessed him with a stern glare as Dean nodded at him while taking out his ID. “Dean Winchester. Castiel Novak is expecting me”

The guard grunted and took his ID while he dialed up to Castiel’s apartment. “Hello Mr. Novak, there’s a Mr. Winchester here for you?....yes I understand. Thank you, Goodbye” The man hung up stiffly as he eyed Dean’s camera and equipment bag that was slung over his right shoulder.

He simply gestured Dean through the glass door while a buzzer sounded that opened the door with a loud resounding ‘click’. “Seventh floor, number 731”

“Thanks” Dean mumbled out as he walked on through to the elevators.

Dean wasn’t exactly sure what he had been expecting to find when he reached the solo star’s apartment, but it certainly wasn’t the sound of Metallica’s Master of Puppets blasting from the other side of it.

He closed his eyes and let the heavy and fast riffs of the guitars sooth him. He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled slowly to calm himself. This was a job, a photo shoot, nothing unusual… except the ‘subject’ would be a very nude and ridiculously sexy guy sprawled out in front of him. Dean groaned and adjusted his bag over his shoulder. He had to stop seeing Castiel Novak as Emmanuel. He had to remind himself that this was actually a very serious situation. The guy’s life was in danger and here he was, thinking about how good it would feel to sink into him and kiss him until they couldn’t breathe.

“I’m such an asshole” He murmured as he reached up to ring the doorbell on the left side of the apartment door. After a brief moment, the music was abruptly turned off and the sound of at least two different locks could be heard being turned.

Dean sucked in a breath as the door inched open to reveal two stunningly bright sky blue eyes looking up at him from beneath black lashes.

“Hi, I’m the photographer Charlie and Meg sent over?” Dean gave him his charming and most disarming smile.

“Hi yes, come in” Castiel smiled shyly as he nodded and opened the door enough for Dean to slip inside.

The place was spacious and obviously well loved. Earth toned colors with soft wood floors with colors of greys and cream throughout the large living loft. The gentle fragrance of lavender and oakmoss greeted Dean and he couldn’t help taking in the soothing aroma.

“Nice place” The photographer commented as he followed the shorter man into the apartment.

Castiel was barefoot, dressed in relaxed jeans with frayed ends and a blended white cotton t-shirt. His dark hair was a mess like someone hand been tugging at it while his gorgeous face was clean shaven. Dean bit his bottom lip appreciatively.

The solo artist went straight towards his plush and comfy looking bed and casually dropped onto it, looking up at Dean expectantly. “Thanks. I’ve never seen you before. What happened to Michael?”

Dean shrugged and remembered his ‘briefing’ with Charlie and Meg. “No clue, I think something with overbooking. Anyway Charlie’s a friend of the family and asked me to step in last minute. This was the only time I was available so hope moving up the dates isn’t too much of a problem for you” He delivered easily while he carefully placed his bags on the coffee table and busied his focus on the camera and equipment. He had memorized the simple lie and it sometimes unnerved how easily he was able to lie.

He could feel those electric blue eyes watching him carefully. Both Meg and Charlie had told him that Castiel was a very private person but had admitted they didn’t know much about him beyond being a favorite on the site. Of course Meg had again jabbed at Dean that he was clearly his favorite. Castiel had no records, no bad history, just a twenty seven year old college graduate that made his money as a live solo porn star from the comfort of his home while he indulged in whatever else he felt like without restraint. Dean couldn’t help but wonder and want to know much more.

“No problem, just surprised. I’m Castiel by the way.” The star introduced himself as he sat up straight on the edge of his bed with one leg casually swept under the other.

Dean smirked as he checked his lens. “Dean Winchester”

Castiel arched a brow. First, Meg had called him just yesterday to inform him of this ‘change’ in photographers and rescheduling for the new pictures. That was all good and well, but to have a delicious looking man waltz through his home, with all this casual suaveness like he wasn’t even trying had him biting him lip. _‘Dean’_ was tall with broad shoulders that Castiel demanded in a lover to hold onto. Strong sculpted arms that made Castiel want to peel off the dark and light blue plaid shirt of the man with jeans that hugged him perfectly. He couldn’t remember ever seeing a photographer that wore work boots but he was not complaining. It fit the rugged and laid back look Dean had about him.

“Alright, where do you want to get situated so I can figure out the lightning?” Dean turned towards Castiel, camera in hand and looked into its scope at the porn star, finding him studying him.

“Michael never bothered with the ‘lightning’ before.” Castiel mused, smirking at Dean as the photographer made his way towards him.

“Each ‘lens man’ has their style. I like to capture the natural beauty of things and the right lighting helps bring that out.” Dean was standing just in front of him and let his eyes wander over the porn star. “Although, with you, I won't have to do much but point and snap.” Castiel smirked at the compliment.

“Charlie showed me your current pictures on the site” Dean started as he unloaded a tripod that held a lighting shield which made Castiel arch a brow.

“And?” The porn star asked.

“And, I think they are pretty… green.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning they lack the wow factor the site is going for. They are also a bit… rough” Dean smirked when Castiel gave him another inquiring look.

The photographer sighed. “No offence to Michael, but the pictures are just immature, trashy even. The pictures just give everything away without being appreciative about it.”

“It's a porn site” Castiel injected dryly.

“So? Does that mean the stars have to be viewed in a trashy way? Expose everything? Why can’t it be teasing? Classy even”

Castiel laughed as Dean finished fumbling with the lighting pod. “And you think you can? Make me look ‘classy’”

Dean turned his full moss green gaze on Castiel, making the slightly smaller man abruptly shut his mouth. There was something about the way Dean looked at him. It sent shivers right down his spine.

“Yes, I can and will. If you trust me to” Dean’s voice had gone softer, richer with his southern drawl caressing it.

The solo artist watched the photographer from beneath his lashes for a long moment. There was something electric and ridiculously attractive about the slight challenge in Dean's voice that made Castiel bite his lower lip. Classy. It was never a word he had associated with his profession.

Dean’s gaze changed to a soft and genuine one then. “You’re a gorgeous guy, just let me work my magic and tease the members of your site with how sexy you really are and not just a hole to fuck”

Castiel laughed as Dean smiled at him. All dimples and sharp white canines. “Alright, are you going to ‘direct me’” Castiel teased with a smile while gestured air quotes as he let his voice drip in sexual venom and enjoyed the view of Dean licking his lips. He got off on being watched and having this extremely attractive man looking at him with such hunger was most definitely heating up his blood. He wasn’t even naked yet and the man was eating him up with his moss green eyes.

Dean could do this. Yes he had pleasured himself more times than he could count while watching ‘Emmanuel’ and had done a few private sessions where he had the porn star moaning his name while he came on his own fingers, which had forever been imprinted in his mind, _but_ , Dean was a professional. Photography was his passion and he was damn good at it. Snapping moments of beauty no matter the subject was what he had an eye for and Castiel was most definitely beautiful and he wanted to explore that.

“Alright, just undies and the t-shirt” Dean nodded as Castiel removed his jeans and sat back on the bed as Dean walked around the large plush bed, roughing up the sheets. “Here, face the pillow away from me, kneel down and spread your legs a bit” Castiel did as told, feeling a bit amused yet excited to see where this would go.

Castiel listened as the photographer hovered behind him. “Now, slowly pull up your shirt and take it off” Dean told him. Castiel nodded and grasped the hem of his shirt, taking his time revealing new inches of skin as Dean walked around the bed and snapped different angles at him. “Good” Dean paused for a moment, looking over the shots on his camera. There were a few good ones.

“Ok, now come over here by the window… nice undies” Dean teased as Castiel untangled himself from the bed sheets and smiled at the taller man.

Castiel loved his leopard print with a geometric waist band bikini underwear. They gripped his ass in the best of ways. “Thank you”

“Do you mind if I just place you?” Dean asked carefully as Castiel came to stand in front of the window. The bright sunlight gracing his bare soft looking skin and his sky blue eyes gave Dean a vibrant gaze.

It took a moment for Castiel to actually answer Dean. The way the Photographer was looking at him clearly showed his attraction but what made Castiel take in a sharp breath was what the natural light had done to the handsome man’s eyes. The moss green colored eyes were glowing with flecks of gold. The intensity of the breathtaking sight made Castiel shiver. He could only nod in reply.

Dean moved into action then, completely in his professional element and Castiel chastised himself for getting so distracted when the guy had barely even been here an hour. Dean gently handled him as he placed each of Castiel’s hands on the side panels of the large single hung window. “Bend your left leg a bit and lean into you right hip to look back towards your left… good” Dean snapped away.

Castiel started to actually enjoy the proceedings. Michael had never bothered with taking pictures of him in undies and teasing shots that Dean seemed to like. As Dean continued to suggest positions and more sultry looks, he was feeling quite comfortable with the hot photographer.

“Should we be doing nude shots now?” Castiel questioned, his voice laced with a humming undertone of pure sex. He liked using this sultry tone when he would do the private chats and videos. Members loved it.

Dean arched a brow at him before blinding the porn start with a traffic stopping smile. The sight made Castiel’s heart speed up. He took a deep breath and decided two could play the teasing game. Castiel sent him a completely innocent smile before he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his bikinis and slid them down his legs in one swift move, giving the photographer a beautiful view of his best seller. Castiel grinned as he heard Dean take in a sharp breath as he felt those green eyes on his ass.

“Get on the bed, face away from me, kneel down and spread your legs. Good, now look at me over your shoulders.”’ Dean directed. The guy was trying to kill him. He was thankful his plaid button up was doing a great job at helping to hide the semi that was presently pressing against the zipper of his jeans. He took a deep breath and made himself focus on the damn job. However, the downright erotic picture Castiel made before him with unbidden lust in those cobalt blue eyes, Dean wasn’t sure he couldn’t keep his promise to his father about not jumping the porn star.

The intensity and sexual tension between them was electric, yet both had an underlying need to outlast the other somehow. Like an unspoken game or challenge between them. Dean ordered Castiel to move certain ways or lift himself this way or that, wanting to find the sexiest poses for the gorgeous porn star. Castiel liked getting his pictures taken and photo shoots had always been fun to him and Michael had always been easy to work with, however with Dean, it was a whole different beast.

When Dean grasped Castiel’s left ankle and pulled gently, the solo start easily followed the meaning. Dean nudged his right leg to open them slightly, Castiel leaned up on his hands, arching his back deliciously as he bent his right knee. The flex of his perky ass made a dark and hooded look flash-over those moss green eyes. The feel of that gaze on him made him feel desired in a way he couldn’t explain. It made his confidence soar high.

“Gorgeous, now look back at me, yeah just like that” Dean took the shots, different angles and the glint in Castiel’s eyes made him lick his lips.

There was no doubt in the attraction between them. Yet, both seemed to reach some kind of mutual understanding that they wouldn’t act unprofessional, at least for now. Once the shoot was done, they agreed Dean would return the next day for a second shoot with Castiel expressing wanting to do something different. Michael had never listened to him on his suggestions but Dean was all ears. Tomorrow would be a fun shoot.

  


  


Once the photographer was gone, Castiel had showered and dressed in his comfortable and favorite sweat pants. He had greatly enjoyed the photo-shoot with Dean Winchester. He worked efficiently yet there was this ease about him, like a familiarity he possessed to make whomever he was taking pictures of feel comfortable. There had an undeniable sexual energy between them however and Castiel had tried his best not to get too excited. The attraction was obvious, but Castiel respected the fact that Dean had stayed professional. Too many bad stories from his co-workers in the past with being ‘handsy’ or just downright perverted photographers until Charlie and Meg had found one to work solo for them that wouldn’t try anything. Michael was a gentleman but stayed towards the more dirty types of pictures.

He was honestly curious to see how Dean’s pictures would come out. Charlie had insisted they do at least three shoots and for Castiel to think of what he wanted to do. Dean would help with whatever needed.

Castiel sat as his desk and looked through his account. He wasn’t planning on working today, he wanted to go through the last months private videos to make sure the money for each had cleared. It was easier for him to do his income monthly for his declared taxes. He had a habit of looking at the user names of members that purchased a private chat with him, wanting to see which were new and which he recognized. He had a fair amount of regulars that each tended to have a recurring schedule of when they purchased private charts with his alias ‘Emmanuel’. Castiel theorized it was because of paydays.

While he waited for the accounts to load up, he opened a second tab and googled Dean Winchester. He sucked in a breath when he recognized a photography book in the first link.

No way…

He stood from his chair and quickly made his way to his bookshelf in search of the book. Sure enough, there is was on the third shelve.

Dean Winchester Photographer

He remembered he had only bought it because of the incredible shot of the Bee on its cover. Castiel smiled to himself as he started to look through the book and its beautiful pictures while he returned to his desk. Dean was indeed quite talented. He placed the book on his desk as he turned back to the screen and clicked on the tab for his job. The accounts were all loaded and Charlie had it organized where you could see recurring users and the history of their purchases. Of course the date was only limited to each solo artist on the site.

Castiel's sky blue eyes scanned over the user ids. With each date was a link to his session. He liked watching them sometimes. Liked going over the chats, especially if they were regulars so he could make them feel ‘special’ in remembering them.

His eyes glanced over the name ‘Impala67’ and he selected it. The last video was almost a month ago. He scanned over the chat, not bothering with the video yet when something caught his eye.

  


**/--//--/**  
**~Emmanuel~: **(voice) feels so good  
** ** **~Impala67~:** _yeah...fuck ur fingers...deeper… yes_  
**~Impala67~:** _oh baby...say my name, say Dean_  
**~Emmanuel~: **(voice) oh! Dean...yes [inaudible]  
**/--//--/******

********  


He remembered moaning and panting ‘Dean’ as he had fucked his fingers until he had cum all over his stomach.

Impala. Castiel looked through the book and there was a picture of a gorgeous mint 1967 Impala from its description at the bottom of the picture. No way this was an accident. He looked over at the history of Impala67 and saw that had done a handful of private videos with said user.

Castiel sat back in his chair and smiled. There was no way this wasn’t the same Dean. Castiel didn’t believe in coincidences. Well, tomorrow Castiel had a few ideas for the shoot, so why not see if he could rattle the handsome Impala67 a bit.

  


  


“This guy has a hell of a file” Bobby grumbled as he and John looked over the disturbing history and currently pending charges of a ‘Gadreel Dolsen’. They had been able to trace the bike back to him and once they had contacted connections in the local PD, the half faced shot Dean had taken was enough to match to the creep who’s mugshot was staring up at them.

An ex cyber security analyst, Gadreel Dolsen was a self-made hacker. He was labeled as a drifter after being let go by IBM Inc. A reported incident of him using the company’s privileged access had been used to target and filter into personal home computers in order for Dolsen to gain control of the individuals webcam. The NYPD had reports from multiple men and woman of stalking and they got lucky when Dolsen had attempted to break into the home of one of his victims. After his arrest, he had somehow managed to slip through the system and disappeared. The Police had raided his home and had found over three thousand hours of recorded video from multiple homes. Most had all reported being stalked. Over the next ten years, Connecticut, Massachusetts, and New Jersey had accompanied New York as where Gadreel Dolsen had continued to stalk innocent victims, however his antics has exhilarated. A disturbing string of stalking, kidnapping, assault, rape and was even a suspect in multiple mutilation murders were added to his file.

Across all four states, sightings and missed chances by the police to catch the bastard had occurred repeatedly. Every time they got a link or tip, they were always too late and he was in the wind. The only reason the motorcycle had turned a red flag was because during a raid they had found its title and registry. Over the last few days, both John and Bobby had been on the phone with multiple departments seeking this guy’s head. A tactical team was being assembled and would work with both retired detectives as courtesy. They had somehow landed in the middle of Dolsen's stalking his target instead of coming upon him only after the fact.  
  
If the physiological profile that had been sent over which included a specific time frame Dolsen liked to move on to his next phase, it would be soon.

“Feels just like old times” John mused as they went over the plan, gaining a grumbling huff from Bobby.

  


  


Dean had worked on the pictures over the course of the previous evening. The shots had come out beautiful. Castiel Novak was a damn gorgeous man.

He pulled up to Castiel’s apartment building and parked his baby in the alley where the guests parking was indicated. He expected this second shoot to be even better, he was actually excited to spend time with the solo porn-star. He just had to keep himself professional like he had yesterday.

Dean signed in with the security guard before being let into the sub-level to reach the elevators.

When Castiel opened the door, black leather was all Dean could see for a moment. That and naked skin. The porn star’s torso was bare except for black leather straps that wrapped over one shoulder and had both forearms clasped in leather cuffs. The pants were so tight they left nothing to the imagination and as Castiel greeted him and turned back into the apartment, expecting Dean to follow, the photographer realized he was wearing chaps and his sinful perky ass was bare except for two straps that teased Dean even more.

“So I thought we could do maybe an outfit of two? This is a new one” Castiel announce as he deliberately slowly turned around to make sure Dean had his fill. The solo star had watched as Dean parked his classic shiny black car as he had arrived and he was solidly convinced, Dean Winchester was Impala67.

“Yeah… yeah we can do that” Dean’s mouth was too dry and he couldn’t take his eyes off Castiel. He made himself take a deep breath. He was a professional, he could do this.

He quickly moved into action and set up the lights. He was ready in no time as Castiel watched with the most innocent look it was giving Dean ideas for later… when he was alone and could take care of his semi that was already letting itself known in his jeans.

He checked his lenses and gazed up at Castiel. “Alright, let's show off some of your best assets” Dean teased with a grin, making Castiel bite his lower lip. “Turn around with your back to me…. And… yeah just like that” Dean barely had to say much. Castiel arched his back, his hands at his hips seductively and he looked at Dean over his left shoulder.

Dean liked being able to work with people that were comfortable in their own skin and damn if Castiel wasn’t right at home. He was sexy and vibrant.

After a few shots, Castiel had decided to change into something else. As Dean waited he rearranged the set up and the lights focused on the bed. He did his best to look preoccupied with his camera as Castiel came to kneel on the bed in his new white jock strap and sleeveless white belly shirt.

Dean looked him over for a long, appreciative moment.Moss green eyes intense and hungry. Castiel smirked as he played with the hem of his jockstrap, pretending to get more comfortable. "Okay, get on the bed, face down."

"You want to focus on my best asset right?" Castiel teases with nothing but sass as he pointedly turned on all four, ass up and presented to Dean before he laid completely down.

The photographer made his way to him and lifted up the rag of what used to be shirt and exposed some of Castiel’s back. “Spread your legs a bit...yeah.” He snapped a few shots. “Let's make this a bit more teasing. Work with the straps with your hands...mhm just like that”

Castiel was a bit turned on and as Dean was in the middle of a shot, he turned around and looked up at the photographer with a heated blue gaze. Dean lifted a brow in question at the sudden turn over. “I have an idea” Castiel informed him and without waiting for a reply for Dean, he started to move to two across and opposite corners of the bed and pulled from beneath the mattress… black silk bindings. “I think a few shots of me tied up would go over well” He purred as he removed what was left of a t-shirt before he rose from the bed. He kept his eyes on Dean’s moss green ones as he slipped off his jockstrap and laid himself face down on the bed.

Castiel shook his hand for Dean to snap out of the daze he was in, which only served to please Castiel to no end. Dean nodded and with deftly fingers, secured the binds around Castiel’s wrists and ankles. Dean instructed him to squirm. With silk strands running under the bed, once secured to the person on both ends, Dean would be able to get different positions.

Dean had to admit to himself he was completely captivated by the man. Smooth planes of soft skin, toned and defined, with an ass that left Dean desperately wanting to bite and bright sky blue eyes that could render him speechless, yeah, Dean could damn well beat off to this picture letter. He was here to be a profession but damn if Castiel wasn’t a sinful dessert he wanted to dig into.

“Gorgeous” He hadn’t really noticed when he spoke out loud, only when Castiel looked up at him from beneath his lashes did he understand. The porn star started to slowly roll his hips into the bed as he kept his eyes on the Photographer’s.

Fuck. The bastard was going to be the end of him. Dean stuck in a breath and hid behind his camera as he took different angles of the man rocking his sharp hip bones down.

Castiel was completely turned on. The way Dean’s gaze washed over every inch of him, the sheer burning desire that came from those emerald eyes felt like his body was being physically caressed.

Dean un-tied Castiel after a beat of a moment and as the porn star moved to turn over, Dean grabbed a hold of the bed sheet and pulled it over Castiel, just barely covering his erection and hip.

“Dean” Castiel’s voice was gravel and laced with desire that made Dean growl a bit in response.

No, he had a job to do. He had to stay professional, geezus he hated this. He wanted nothing more than to get on the bed with Castiel and fuck him into the damn mattress.  
  
Without a word, he positioned himself at the edge of the bed and took a few ridiculously hot shot of Castiel’s very tantalizing erection. Too Dean’s delight, Castiel waited until he took a few ‘modest’ shots before baring his cock and taking himself in hand to stroke his cock. “I want you to watch me cum Dean”  
  
Dean did the only thing he could think of to keep himself from joining the raven haired porn-star. He grabbed his camera from around his neck and took blissed out pictures of Castiel.

  


  


Castiel stood under the hot spray, letting the water ease his sore muscles. Dean had just left, with the promise to return tomorrow for a third shoot. The photographer had stayed quite professional but his body hadn’t been able to lie. Castiel had boldly eyed the outline of Dean’s impressive and thick cock that had seemed incredibly uncomfortable in his jeans.

Dean had taken a few pictures of him while he had decided to pleasure himself and the image of Dean’s blush on his cheeks as he had moaned the photographer’s named, had been absolutely delicious. Castiel wanted Dean, he did. He just hoped that maybe tomorrow, Dean would let go of his ‘professionalism’ and let him ride his cock until they were both spent. It had been much too long since Castiel had a lover, much less had felt attracted to someone enough to want them this badly. It had always just been easier to satisfy himself while entertaining his kink of voyeurism.

However now, all he could think about since meeting Dean just 48 hrs ago, is how his large hands would feel on him. How would Dean gasp or moan as Castiel would wrap his lips around his cock. Where did the tall handsome man with broad shoulders liked to be touched? His lips, they were enticing and looked so soft, Castiel wanted to bite at his lower lip. Maybe if…

CLANK

The loud sound of something crashing in his apartment sent a chill down his spine. He was frozen for a moment, trying to hear anything else over the shower’s flow. His blood was pounding in his ears as his heart thudded rapidly against his rib cage.

Castiel took a deep breath and edged towards the side of the curtain to peeked out. His bathroom door was wide open, as always and he could see down the short hallway that led to his bedroom straight ahead and then the living room just to the right. The late afternoon sunlight was coming in from the windows, giving it a quiet yet bright vibe. Yet, the pounding fear Castiel felt was deafening.

Carefully he slipped out of the shower. He wrapped his favorite large stone grey towel around his hips, leaving the shower running and started down the wooden hallway slowly. Everything felt hypersensitive. His heart was in his throat and threatened to jump out of his body as he listened for noise. It was almost eerily quiet. He reached the living room and peeked around the corner slowly as he held his breath.

Every was still. Nothing was moving, nothing seemed out of place. The windows were all closed, at least from his view, they seemed to be. He was thankful his living-room and kitchen were open so he could easily scan over, and if someone had been there, he would be able to see them without incident. Yet, there had been a loud clank of a noise. He hadn’t imagined it.

With his hair dripping and now cold all over his shoulders and neck, he moved away from the wall and started towards his bedroom. He shivered as the cold water slid down his bare back and crept slowly to look into his bedroom. His sky blue zeroed in on the slightly ajar window with the sheer cream colored curtain dancing in the wind. The panic in his gut felt like led as he frantically looked around the room when something suddenly landed on his bed, making him jolt and yelp.  
  
“Meow”

“Fuck! Lucifer! You scared the shit outta me!” Castiel growled as he caught his breath and started towards the big black cat that was regarding him with bored sky blue eyes before it started to lick it’s back paw, exposing the rest of him to the room with no care. Castiel glared at him as he reached the opposite side of the bed. The metal statue of some temporary art his brother had given him years ago was on the floor. Lucifer must have sent it to the floor when he had jumped in over the windowsill.

Castiel closed the window and sat back on his bed. Lucifer hadn’t been home in almost a week. “You’re an asshole” He said as he reached over to scratch the cat behind the ears. Lucifer started up his rumbling purr as he made a slothful attempted at attacking his owner’s hand.

  


  


Dean had just parked and was taking out the equipment out of the car when the sound of a motorcycle sounded. He looked up in time to watch an orange Honda CBR600RR rev by. It was gone in minutes, leaving its ‘veem’ of a sound in its wake. He found himself hyper aware in the last few days since finding out the motorcycle guy was very much the possible stalker they were looking for. Every time he heard a Japanese bike drive by he couldn’t help himself from watching it attentively to make sure it wasn’t their guy.

He had needed a drink last night after relieving himself once he had gotten home. Castiel was trying to kill him. The bar at the corner of his street had been pretty busy for a Wednesday and unfortunately for Dean, he hadn’t been able to simply relax as he ordered his beer. Every few minutes the sound of a Japanese engined bike zipped by or parked for its owner to come it. He felt ridiculous being so paranoid suddenly but he hadn’t been able to shake off the feeling he was being watched the whole time while at the bar. It had made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

As Dean shouldered his camera bag, his cell rang to life in his pocket. He fished it out quickly as he locked the car.

“Hey dad”

_“Dean, are you with Novak?”_

“About to be, I’m in front of his place”

_“Ok, good, stay with him as long as you can. If Dolsen sticks to his routine, which he seems to be that type, he will attempt something and soon. The team we are working with has a plan so just be careful but be ready”_

Dean stopped walking and looked around the empty street. It was a bright and sunny Thursday afternoon and everything looked perfectly peaceful. Dean groaned, it was like a setup to a Hollywood thriller.

“Ok, I’ll stay close”

_“Good, I’ll call if anything comes up. Just stay alert. I don’t think he’s far”_

Great. “Ok”

_“Bye son”_

“Bye dad”

Dean hung up and headed into Castiel’s building.

  


  


Castiel answered the door wearing a charcoal colored robe. “Hi” His smile was sultry and Dean made himself take a breath.

“Hey Cas” He greeted as he followed the smaller man into the apartment. The porn star stopped and turned to look at him with an elegant brow raised.

“Cas?”

Dean smiled and bit his bottom lip to which Castiel returned and then took off his robe.

Christ. The bastard was really trying to kill him. It took a second for Dean to get his jaw off the floor. Castiel was wearing pale pink lace cheekies with a matching garter belt and black thigh high stockings. He looked at Dean as he spun around slowly, making the photographer's mouth water.

“What do you think?” Castiel demanded, cobalt blue eyes bright and filled with a mischievous glint.

Dean was already holding his camera in his hands and he wasn’t sure when or how his equipment bag made its way to the floor by his feet but there it lay. He could only nod as a reply.

Castiel made his way to the window and with the grace of a cat stretching, he bent over, giving Dean the perfect view. He smirked wickedly when he heard the photographer take in a sharp breath.

Fine. He wanted to tease well Dean could play too. He forced himself to get into his work mindset and took advantage of the delicious sight, snapping away at different angles.

“I have a few ideas. Could you get on the bed, naked” Dean was pleased when his voice sounded nothing but firm and rough. He wasn’t blind, he had an effect on Castiel as much as Castiel had on him. Hell if yesterday was anything to go by.

Castiel gave him a completely innocent look as he slowly bent to remove each stocking. Then ever so slowly slid of the panties and garter belt down his legs, feeling Dean’s heated green gaze follow his hands.

The porn star slid onto the bed and before the photographer could say anything, he stretched out on it and pushed down the sheets. He laid on his stomach, back arched and legs spread and bent his left knee. Ass up and luscious, he waited. He could heard Dean moving and fast paced ‘clicks’ of the camera’s shutter snapping away.

When he felt the pause in the flow, Castiel looked over his shoulder and his eyes grew wide. He spun around onto his back and found Dean at the foot of the bed… shirtless.

Dean was a broad shouldered man with swoon worthy biceps. Toned chest with a slightly soft stomach and beautiful freckled skin. Desire pulled low in Castiel’s stomach as he let his eyes roam over the man standing before him pointedly and quite appreciatively.

Dean smiled wickedly at him. “Lay back for me, put one hand behind your head, just relax, and give me a lazy look. Place your other hand just over… yeah just like that”

Dean took shot and after shot. Castiel closed his eyes and decided to go ahead and reached for that heated pool of desire in his stomach. He could feel Dean’s eyes on his, following his hand as he started to let them travel over his skin softly. Fingertips feather light touch as his skin started to feel hot. He could feel the sexual tension in the room between them as he continued to let his hands wander. He opened his eyes to find Dean watching his every move. His moss green stare was primal with want. Castiel bit his bottom lip and brought the teasing to the next level. While one hand glided over his upper body, his other hand fisted his cock, giving it slow and loose strokes. When he saw Dean palming himself over his jeans with his camera still held in one hand, Castiel then spread his legs further apart.

“Fuck” Dean whispered. He was painfully hard and needed to relieve the pressure. The sexual electricity between them had somewhat turned to a more desperate need and fuck Dean wanted.

“Mhh…” Castiel moaned. His hand left his cock and he sucked on his middle finger before returning it between his legs. He spread them wider still and teasingly slid the tip of his middle finger into his heated hole. He gasped and threw his head back as his other hand caressed his own neck and chest.

Dean somehow managed to take a few more pictures. He was kneeling on the bed in between the porn-star's legs and the downright filthy shot he got would forever be his beating off material.

“Dean…” The sound of Castiel’s choked out gasp, moaning Dean’s name, made the photographer lose his resolve.

Dean put his camera on his equipment bag and then was back on the bed and over Castiel. He fit so perfectly between his open legs, arms braking Castiel’s head as those impossibly blue eyes looked up at him. Straight nose, plush pink lips begging to be bitten. Dark chocolate hair making his soft creamy white skin seem even paler which only made Dean want to mark him up.

Castiel knew damn well Dean was waiting for the _ok_ , wanting to be sure this was what he also wanted, teasing aside. The porn star gripped Dean by the back of the neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss. The kiss was filthy and open mouthed. Castiel smiled into the kiss as Dean sucked on his bottom lip. He tilted his hips up, groaning as his bare cock pressed against Dean’s jeans.

“Take these off” Castiel growled out as Dean licked and grazed his teeth up and down the porn-star's throat. “Fuck” It sent feverish chills up and down his spine.

Dean pulled away to take off his jeans as Castiel sat up to follow him, both unwilling to stop kissing. There was an urgency between them that was maddening. Dean fumbled with his jeans and after a frustrated growl he managed to get them off. Castiel pulled him back over him eagerly and the feel of their hard cocks grinding against each other made Dean gasp into his lover’s mouth.

Dean took both of them in hand, which Castiel let out a resounding yes. Castiel bit as his bottom lip and sucked on the photographer’s tongue as Dean rubbed his thumb over their slits. Castiel was on fire, his whole body tingling and he hadn’t realized how badly he had wanted this. Dean was kissing and touching him wherever he could as he stroke them in an agonizingly leisure pace. It was so good and not enough at the same time.

“Top drawer” Castiel panted. Dean’s mouth was on his nipple, tongue swirling and sucking making him whither beneath him. Dean released his grip on their cocks and stretched over to grab lube and condoms from the nightstand. Castiel reached up and caressed Dean’s shoulders and arms greedily. He kissed and bit at the photographer’s right shoulder, gaining a low throaty groan.

Dean leaned his face against Castiel’s as the porn-star returned his lips to his and pulled him back over him. Dean dropped the lube and condoms on the bed and nipped at Castiel’s throat, right where he could feel his pulse wild and desperate. He let his hands roam over the gorgeous man beneath him.

Christ, how many times had he fantasized about this. He slowly made his way down Castiel’s body, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses as the porn-star touched his shoulders and wherever else he could reach. Dean reached those sharp hips he had wanted to bite for so long and ran his tongue over each, sucking a bruise on both sides ever so close to where Castiel wanted him.

“Dean” Castiel gasped, voice raw and needy. “Ohh!” He melted into the bed as the photographer took him into his mouth. The hot and wet feel of it, Dean’s lips stretched around his cock... he couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

Dean ran his tongue on the underside of his cock’s head before taking it back into his mouth and sucked down as much of it as he could. Castiel threw his head back into the pillows as he buried his hands into Dean’s hair. Castiel let out a silent gasp as he felt a slick finger teasing his hole. He hadn’t even heard the bottle being opened. He spread his legs wider as Dean swirled his tongue around his cock and slid in his finger smoothly. He was loose just enough for Dean to add a second finger after a few thrust.

The porn-star's mouth let out a breathless sigh, as he rocked back onto Dean's fingers. The stretch ever so good as Dean’s thick fingers scissored him open. The drag making him feel as though every nerve in his body was quivering in want. A third finger joined the first two and Dean started to twist his fingers and plunged back in and out, fucking him. Short breathy noises were spilling from Castiel’s open mouth every time Dean pushed in deeper.

Castiel pulled at Dean’s hair and the photographer went willingly, capturing his lips in a heated open mouth kiss. Dean licked into his mouth, learning every inch of it before biting Castiel’s plump bottom lip. Castiel gripped Dean in the back of the neck as he lifted his right leg around Dean’s hip and grinded down on Dean’s working fingers. He whined loudly as the fingers brushed up against his prostate, sending waves of delirious pleasure throughout his body. “Fuck!”

Dean dragged his mouth over the hinge of Castiel's jaw and then sucked a small bruise right over his pulse-point of his throat. He was painfully hard, cock leaking all over Castiel’s thigh. He couldn’t wait anymore. He had wanted this to badly for much too long. Carefully, he retrieved his fingers and broke the condom package open to slide it down his arching cock.

His moss green eyes found Castiel’s sky blue ones. The porn-star looked a completely gorgeous mess. Hair wild, chest and face flushed a beautiful pink as he panted. Legs open invitingly and his hard leaking cock. The porn-star nodded, eyes hooded and lust filled. The bright blue of his eyes were almost completely gone by desire.

Dean took a hold of Castiel’s thighs from underneath and pulled him towards him, lifting his ass as he went. Castiel was humming in appreciation as Dean stroked himself once, twice and then positioned himself and pushed in slowly. Castiel’s short pants of yes, yes, yes were driving Dean crazy as he bottomed out.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pressed pecking kisses all along Dean’s jaw. The photographer started to roll his hips and then pulled out almost all the way and thrusted back in. Castiel moaned and Dean worked up a fast and hard pace.

“Harder” Castiel gasps out. Dean growled and sat back on his hunches and took a firm hold of Castiel’s thighs as he slammed his hips. He fucked Castiel fast and hard. Gasping short inaudible words left Castiel’s panting mouth. Dean was relentless as he hit Castiel’s prostate repeatedly, making the smaller man tremble in unbridled pleasure beneath him. Both of them were sweaty and out of breath as Castiel matched Dean's thrusts, rolling down against his cock at every move. The mantra of gasped out “Please – please--” escaped his mouth as he reached down to stroke his own cock. Heat sore up and down his spine and then Dean was kissing him, mouth slick and hot.

Castiel felt Dean’s cock pulsed inside of him as the photographer moaned and buried his face against Castiel's neck. Hips rolling into him erratically. He kept himself ever so deep inside of him and grinded down. It was too much and Castiel came with a shout all over his hand.

  


  


Waking up at a quarter to one in the morning to Castiel’s mouth wrapped around his cock was the best feeling Dean ever experienced. Until Castiel decided he wanted to ride his cock like a pro and made Dean come apart embarrassingly easy. Luckily Castiel had been close as well and followed right after.

They had silently relished being tangled in one another. They kissed leisurely with hands traveling and grasping, learning each other’s body’s slowly, sedated and relaxed. After four rounds, they were both jelly boned as well as quite complacent and content.

“I should go” Dean whispered against Castiel’s lips. He had a meeting with his father and Bobby about the case. He wasn’t ‘allowed’ to discuss any of it with Castiel until cleared. He didn’t like lying to the guy.

Castiel groaned against him. “Can I see you tonight? Maybe dinner?” He couldn’t remember ever asking someone on a date. Granted they were doing things a bit backwards but there was something about Dean that made Castiel gravitate towards him. It's like he couldn’t get enough and was left wanting more.

“It's a date” Dean smiled and kissed him fiercely before he had left.

Castiel laid in his mess of a bed, with a happy and lazy smile on his face, thinking of the handsome photographer that had just left. He was actually excited about the possibility Dean represented.

He turned to his side, facing the window, just in time to see Lucifer’s whiskers poking around the window. Castiel smiled at the cat and slid himself out of bed to open the window for the feline.

Lucifer rushed in and jumped on the bed, meowing at Castiel who glided back under the sheets. The large black cat proceeded to vocally inform his owner of the mischief he had been in. Castiel petted him as he laid down to go to sleep, smiling at the grunting purrs the cat let out.

He never heard his front door open and close quietly.

  


  


Dean groaned as his head protested in being moved. Something was ringing close to him and it took a moment for him to remember where he was. He slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

“Fuck” He growled out. What the hell had just happened? He felt something wet in his hair and when he looked down at his hand, there was a light blood smudge. Something, or more likely, someone had hit him. His brain was still hazy as he looked around, eyes squinting from the bright neon lights overhead when he realized he was in a lobby entrance.

Castiel’s apartment lobby. The ringing started again and he spotted his cell phone laying close by. He grabbed it, seeing its was his father calling.

“Dad”

_“Dean! We’re on our way, what the fuck happened? You called me and then I heard nothing but something fall.”_

Dean frowned as he managed to stand. There was no one at the security desk which was odd. He walked around it while he could hear his father talking to Bobby across the line and found the security guard unconscious on the floor.

He remembered then… he was just leaving Castiel’s place and had just gotten off the elevator and found the security guard on the floor. He had only been able to press the call button on his cell to get a hold of his father when everything went blank.

 _“Almost there”_ John’s voice barked over the phone and Dean hung up. He spun on his heels and looked at the elevator.

Cas….

  


  


“Who the fuck are you!?” Castiel yelped as he held he bed covers against him. He stood between the bed and the window, as far away as he could from the tall stranger slowly walking into his bedroom.

Lucifer hissed and scurried off the bed in a blur of black.

Castiel’s heart was in his throat. He couldn’t remember ever being so terrified in his life. The intruder was tall- taller than Dean even and was dressed all in black. He had short brown hair but Castiel couldn’t make out any other details. He was frantically looking for a way to escape but the man blocked his exit. He just stood there at the edge of Castiel’s bed, watching him with such a dangerous glare it made a chill run down Castiel’s spine.

“So pretty Emmanuel” The man murmured, voice husky and laced with eerie tone.

Castiel’s eyes widen in fear.

_Emmanuel._

The man was a member? A _fan_? How the hell had he found him? How the fuck had he gotten into his building!? Into his house!? Castiel couldn’t breathe.

“You’ll look so pretty in my chains” The man told him, eyes greedily roaming over Castiel even though the porn-star held the sheets and blanket up to his chin.

All Castiel could hear was the blood in his ears. Fear gripped his throat tightly as the man started towards him. “No” He whispered as the man smiled at him, predatory and promising pain.

Suddenly a roar sounded from the doorway and all Castiel saw was a flash of jeans and plaid trample the intruder. Castiel was frozen to the spot watching as Dean punched the man. The intruder head butted Dean, making him stumble back almost out the bedroom door. Dean shook his head at the intruder, shrugging off the pain. He roared again and launched himself at the intruder that was just getting to his feet. Dean speared him dead center and the shear force of the impact sent them slamming into the large bedroom window, shattering it.

Dean let go and was about to fall out the window with the intruder when Castiel was finally able to move. He dropped the sheets not caring about his nudity and grabbed a hold of Dean as tightly as he could and yanked him back into the room. Both fell onto the floor from the force of their actions and laid there panting as the fear filled their adrenaline. They stared at the broken window and heard the short scream and thud.

“Dean!?” John’s voice boomed through the apartment followed by multiple footsteps. John filled the bedroom door and rushed over to Dean as the photographer wrapped his plaid over shirt around Castiel.

“Dad” Dean acknowledged.

“You ok? Both of you?” John demanded as he looked them over and police officers came in behind him.

“Yeah” Dean replied as Castiel could only nod and pulled the over shirt tightly around himself. Dean slid over towards him and hugged the shivering porn-star in his arms.

“What happened? Where’s Dolsen?” John asked carefully.

Dean pointed to the broken window. “He fell”

John and a police officer moved past the couple on the floor and quickly looked out the window.

Gadreel Dolsen laid dead on the empty parking space in front of Dean’s Impala. Several police officers were already on the scene and were surrounding the broken body.

John turned back to look at his son who was busy seeing to Castiel Novak who was still in shock from the events. John smirked. He was proud and relieved his son was alright and had taken out the threat. It saved quite a few individuals and it would finally give peace to Dolsen’s victims that had survived his terrorizing.  
  


  


**A Month later. Las Vegas, Dean’s loft.**

“These are so good, I wanna hang them all over the loft” Dean teased as he and Castiel looked over the many shots from the photo shoot and few weeks back.

“Kinda happy that no one else will see these. They are all mine” He growled out teasingly as he stretched back over his boyfriend on the onyx colored sofa.

“Yes only yours to see now” Castiel smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean returned the smile and kissed him deeply.

  


Much had happened in the last month. The events surrounding Castiel’s stalker had shaken the porn-star. Dean had revealed to him the details of why they had met. His involvement with being hired by his father John and Bobby who in turn had been hired by Castiel’s employers Charlie and Meg. After the initial upset and shock, Castiel had declined to see the many graphic and disturbing emails. He had been upset for some time at his employers as well at Dean. However, Dean had been persistent in wanting to be in his life. He wanted to explore what they had.

After the multiple cases involving Gadreel Dolsen and the obvious finality of his terrorizing ways, his surviving victims had been able to move on. The multiple police forces across the four states had finally been able to solve many of the open cases with forensics as well as the physical evidence that was found where Dolsen had been recently residing.

John and Bobby had indulged Castiel when he had asked to understand the magnitude of what his case had entailed. John had then taken the opportunity to tell Castiel that Dean had only been following orders, but his feelings for him were obvious.

After Castiel had calmed down enough and agreed to fully hear Dean out, Dean had repeatedly assured him he would make it up to him and never hide anything from him ever again. Castiel asked Dean on a date. Their relationship quickly heated up in the best of ways and they somehow seemed to just fit together. Quiet moments of mutual comfort. They shared shy and happy smile. Amazing sex and the interesting journey of getting to know each other's quirks and pet peeves. That led to hot angry sex as well as loving lazy morning sex. The sex was something Castiel was becoming much too selfish and greedy with. Whatever this was with Dean Winchester he wanted to see where it would lead him. He had never been so happy and even after the terrifying events with Gadreel Dolsen… Dean just made everything feel safe and _right_. Like they could face anything.

“Dean what are you doing?” He demanded as his lover sat up and reached over for his camera. Dean had talked him into having sex on the sofa. The convincing point was when Dean had pointed out he had the large mirror across from it. He knew Castiel’s kink about being watched. What was better then him watching himself being taken apart by his lover?

“I’m taken a picture of us post sex” Dean teased and snapped a picture as Castiel laughed at him.

Dean had found what he had always sought after. A lover that made everything in him come alive. Cas had become his muse and next photography project. The photo-shoots from when they had first met were the starting point. Charlie and Meg had never asked for a disclosure clause and therefore, the pictures belonged to Dean and not ExoticHarps.com. A little fact that Castiel had been quite happy to hear about.

 

**End**


End file.
